Acceptance
by IceAgeFan
Summary: Enjoy.
1. Acceptance

The villagers had all went down to the Valley after the Wuxi Finger Hold effects had worn off and the Furious Five had said it was safe. There was dust everwhere and everyone was waiting for it to sttle so they could see their saviour. They saw a large figure in the dust cloud, as he appeared to have a cloak and a helmet on.

"Wow!...The Dragon Warrior" Said a villager said in awe at his saviour. The smoke clear and threw it walked Po. The fun loving Panda who had just engaged in an epic battle with Tai Lung and had fated it with him using the Wuxi Finger Hold. All the villagers broke out into cheers, as Po graciously accepted then and then seen his father, Mr Ping, stopped at the front edge of the crowd.

"That's my boy! That big, lovely Kung Fu Warrior is MY son!" Said Mr Ping, as Po stood and looked at his father for a moment and smiled in gratitude for his kind words. He then ran with his father and embraced ion the centre, as he hugged him and spoke in a gracious and soft tone.

"Thanks dad" Said Po as the wok that was on his head fell off and rolled until it was stopped by none other than Mantis. Po looked up while hugging his father and noticed that Mantis was there. He then looked and seen that the Furious Five had come down into the Valley too. Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis. All of them were there. Mantis hopped onto Monkey's shoulder, as the primate gave him a short smile before smiling at Po. Po greeted them in a soft tone of voice.

"Hey guys" Said Po, as Tigress stepped hesitently towards him at first before stopping. She immediately bowed and spoke to him.

"Master" She spoke with a smile, as everyone else said "Master" too and bowed. Po looked at them in a happy way. They were calling him Master!.

"Master?" Po said in wonderment, as he then remembered something urgent.

"Master Shifu" Said Po, as he gestured that he needed to go. He quickly sprinted off, as the Five held their fists in their palms. Tigress seen Po in the distance hold his back, as he attempted to climb the stairs. She chuckled quietly to herself, as she thought to herself.

 _*I need to talk with that Panda later...Privately*_ Thought Tigress, as she continued to smile as Po still struggled at the top of the stairs. She broke her dreamy gaze and then started to help the villagers with the other members of the Five.

Meanwhile Po panted as he got to the top of the stairs. He then ran through the Hall of Warriors, as he stopped just in front of the Reflecting Moon Pool, where Shifu lay motionless.

"Master" He said in urgency as he jogged over to help him.

"Shifu...Shifu are you ok?" Po said, as he turned the Red Panda over. Shifu groaned and looked up to see Po in front of him.

"Po?...You're alive" Said Shifu with relief as he smiled at the Panda. He then spoke again.

"Or we're both dead" Said Shifu, as Po then replied in a soft and reassuring tone, all while telling Shifu of Tai Lung's defeat.

"No Master I didn't die. I defeated Tai Lung" Said Po, as he held his paw over his chest. Shifu then spoke in a wondered tone.

"You did?" Said Shifu quickly, as Po's look of worry faded into a small smile as he ndoded. Shifu then spoke again in the same weak tone he had due to his earlier delay of Tai Lung.

"Wow...It is as Oogway fortold. You ARE the Dragon Warrior. You have brought peace...To this Valley. And...And to me. Thank you. Thank you...Po, thank you...Thank you" Said Shifu, as each 'Thank you' got weaker, until his eyes closed. Po reacted immediately, as he thought Shifu was dead.

"No! Master! No no no! Don't die Shifu! Please!" Cried out Po in worry, as Shifu then responded straight after in annoyance.

"I'm not dying you idiot!...Ah, Dragon Warrior. I'm simply...At peace...Finally" Said Shifu as Po reacted and replied to his comment.

"Oh! So I should stop talking?" Said Po, as Shifu replied with is eyes closed.

"If you can" Said Shifu, as Po lay down beside him, as he shifted awkwardly. He was hungry and wanted something to eat. But he didn't want to disturb his Master. Finally his stomach got the better of him and he asked Shifu.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Said po, as Shifu opened his eyes and sighed as he thought about it. He then spoke his answer to Po.

Yeah" Said Shifu ,as he smiled at Po. The panda smiled back and then walked with his Master to get food. Shifu and Po sat down at the table and begun to talk, as Shifu asked Po of his battle.

"So how did you defeat Tai Lung?" Said Shifu, as Po spoke with a weary look and voice.

"Well I used thee um...Wuxi Finger Hold" Said Po, as Shifu's eyes went wide. He had never expected the Panda to say that.

"The Wuxi Finger Hold?...But how? That is one of the most difficult moves to perform in the whole of Kung Fu" Said Shifu, as Po then shrugged his shoulder and responded.

"I don't know, I just kinda...You know...Figured it out" Said Po awkwardly, as Shifu still sat there in amazement. He still couldn't believe that Po had ACTUALLY used the Wuxi Finger Hold.

"That's incredible. Not only did you defeat Tai Lung, but you figured out the secret of the Wuxi Finger Hold after only seeing it once. Most impressive Dragon Warrior. I will give the Five and you the day off tomorrow for when the Valley is repaired. You have all earned it" Said Shifu, as Po got excited and jumped up in elation.

"Yes! AWESOME!" Said Po, as he then saw Shifu grinning at him. He nervously chuckled, as Shifu chuckled himself. Po then spoke again to Shifu but in a different manner this time.

"Thank you Master" Said Po, as Shifu chuckled.

"You're welcome Panda and thank you for the food. I will be meditating if you need me...Master" Said Shifu, as he bowed to Po when he said 'Master' just like the Five and the villagers. Shifu then left and the Five returned as they talked to Shifu, Po was in the kitchen cleaning their bowls, when he seen the Five go to their rooms. All except one of them...Master Tigress. And she was heading straight in his direction. He gulped a bit, as he thought she had come to kick his ass for taking down Tai Lung instead of her doing it. But when she spoke to him, he was SO wrong.

"Hello Po" Said Tigress in a MUCH less hostile tone than before he had defeated Tai Lung. This tone was softer and had a undetectable hint of affection in it. Po's nervousness increased and he spoke to her in that tone.

"Hello Master Tigress" Said Po in a nervous tone, as Tigress smiled slightly at the Panda's respect for her. It was nice to have it anyway.

"You don't need to call me by my title anymore Po. Only for official matters. Tigress is just fine" Said Tigress, as Po smiled back slightly. He was glad that she was being friendly and that he could address her as Tigress, rather than including her title. He still liked to address her by it sometimes, as he liked it when her title was put before her name. But even though he could just say her name now, he was still nervous that she might start hellfire at any point.

"Do you need something?" Said Po in a wary tone, as Tigress then spoke in a soft tone.

"Yes actually. I want you to meet me in my room tonight" Said Tigress, as Po began to actually shake. He thought he was so dead and that he knew he never should have come up here to the palace. Tigress noticed this and quickly calmed the Panda down.

"Easy Panda, you're not in trouble. I want to...Talk to you about something" Said Tigress, as she couldn't help but smile at the Panda's fear of her going to attack him at any point. Po sighed in relief as he replied to his new friend.

"Sure Tigress, I'll see you there" Said Po, as Tigress smiled and replied back to him in a soft tone.

"Thank you Po and well done for your performance against Tai Lung" Said Tigress, as she continued her smile his way. He smiled back and replied to her.

"Thanks Tigress, I appreciate it" Said Po, as Tigress nodded and walked off with her hips purposefully swaying from side to side on a elegant fashion. Po was enthralled the whole time as he couldn't draw his gaze away form her hips and butt. He shook his head and continued to wash the bowls that he and Shifu had ate from.

8pm came and Po had just arrived outside Tigress door. He was still nervous about entering, as he thought she had maybe been nice to trick or deter him from thinking she was going to be nice. He knocked and waited patiently for the door to be opened for him by the feline Tiger herself. The door opened and Tigress appeared from it, looking radiant as always. Her silk attire shined in the moonlight, as it added to her apparent beauty.

"Hey Tigress" Said Po in a more causal tone than he usually would with Tigress. He decided that he would trust her for just now, but he would still be on his guard. Tigress nodded her head at him, as she responded back in a casual tone.

"Po, good to see you...Come in please" Said Tigress, as Po entered her room. He couldn't believe he was doing this...He was entering Master Tigress's room. Po looked around and seen her room was the pinnacle of perfection. It was so clean and tidy...He loved it. He also love that it was bare, as it made the room simple. Tigress then looked both ways in the hallway to check that it was clear before closing her door over. She then spoke to Po, as she sat down on her bed.

"You can sit if you want" Said Tigress, as Po nodded and sat down on her bed. He then looked to her and spoke softly to her.

"So you wanted to see me?" Said Po, as Tigress replied in a nervous manner. Po didn't notice it though and was oblivious to it.

"Yes. I want to confess something to you Po" Said Tigress, as Po felt his heart pick up in speed. He couldn't help but get excited for her comment. He acted normal though and spoke to her softly again.

"What is it you need to talk about?" Said Po, as Tigress sighed and looked at the Panda.

 _*Here goes nothing*_ Thought Tigress, as she spoke to him slowly and softly.

"Po. After you defeated Tai Lung and I bowed to you. And even when you were receiving the Dragon Scroll. I felt this warm feeling in my chest when you were around me or when I looked at you. It was good and made me feel happy. I'm even feeling it just now. I have been thinking about these feelings and sensations and I have figured it out. So I need to ask you something" Said Tigress, as Po was listening fully to her words. He then spoke to her softly, like he had been doing.

"What is it Tigress?" Said Po, as Tigress said the best thing he's ever heard...Ever.

"Will you go out with me?" Said Tigress, as she nervously looked at him. Po's mouth was wide open. Here was Master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five and a renowned Kung Fu Master asking him if she can go out with him! He had dreamed of this moment in forever. He immediately replied to her, as his answer was obvious.

"Yes! Oh my god! Yes! I would love to go out with you Tigress! I've always wanted to do so!" Said Po, as Tigress' eyes gleamed with joy. She smiled widely, as she spoke in a happy tone.

"Really?" Said Tigress, as Po replied happily to her.

"Really" Said Po, as Tigress smiled and then hugged Po. He wrapped his arms around her, as his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip from all the awesomeness.

"Thank you Po. I love you" Said Tigress, as she smiled. She was new to this whole dating scene. But she was more than willing to try with Po. No one else, just him.

"Your welcome Tigress. I love you too" Said Po, as Tigress kissed him. Po's eyes widened slightly, as he then kissed his new girlfriend back. He so couldn't believe it. Master Tigress was his girlfriend and she was kissing him! They pulled away and Po looked at her beauty, as her fur and attire shined in the moonlight.

 _*Wow she's so beautiful and amazing. She's perfect*_ Thought Po as Tigress spoke.

"Well Po, as much as I would want you to stay, we should get to sleep. Shifu won't be happy if we miss training tomorrow. Even though we have the day off. Training is still in the morning" Said Tigress, as Po agreed. He wouldn't want to be late for his first ever proper training session with Shifu. He then spoke to Tigress, as he held her beautiful paws.

"Yeah, you're right Tigress. Plus we need to tell Shifu about us. Now that we're together and stuff" Said Po as he gestured to their linked paws. Tigress blushed a bit and so did Po, as the female Tiger spoke.

"Yeah, that we DO need to do. Well anyway. Goodnight Po, I'll see you tomorrow, love you" Said Tigress, as Po smiled and responded back to her happily.

"Goodnight Tigress, I'll see you tomorrow, love you as well" Said Po as they shared a quick kiss, before Po entered his room, which was across from hers. She smiled that Po was so close to her and when her head hit the bed, she sighed in happiness. She truly was happy.

Over in Po's room, as he was so happy as he lay in bed. His girlfriend was just across the hall and she was Master Tigress. He could not be happier than right now.

"Life is so awesome!" Said Po quietly to himself, as he then dozed off to sleep dreaming. Po was dreaming of Tigress and Tigress was dreaming of Po. They were both finally happy.


	2. Training, Spending Time and Permission T

It was a lovely morning in the Jade Palace and the morning gong had just sounded, as the Jade Palace students immediately sood at their door way ready for Master Shifu.

"Good morning Master" Said the Furious Five, as Shifu then seen someone was missing...Po. He shouted on Po for him to get up, but got little to no response.

"Panda" Said Shifu in a loud voice. Nothing came.

"Panda!" Said Shifu louder this time. Still nothing.

"PANDA!" Shifu shouted as he pushed open the door to Po's room. It was empty. Shifu's eyes looked around in mystery and contemplation, as he tried to figure out why Po wasn't in his room. It then came to him. The Training Hall. This was Po's first day of proper training with them, so Shifu thought he might want to be there early. He spoke to his students to notify them of Po's abscence.

"Students, we will go straight to the training hall, as that is where the Dragon Warrior will most likely be" Said Shifu, as they all nodded and bowed to him. Saying "Master" as they all followed. While they were walking down to the Training Hall, Tigress was feeling a bit nervous. She hoped that her boyfriend was ok and that he hadn't ran away during the night. She calmed herself down and prayed to herself that he WAS actually in the training hall right now. They all arrived and found that Po was standing at the side of the equipment, waiting for them to arrive. He hadn't seem them yet and was looking forward to beginning his training. He was obviously not wanting to disappoint them on his first day and was feeling a bit nervous. Tigress' nerves calmed when she seen her Panda was fine and not hurt. Shifu walked over to him and spoke to him to alert of their presence.

"Good morning Panda" Said Shifu, as Po turned around and looked to see Shifu and the Five standing behind him. He also noticed Tigress was smiling at him. He smiled back to her, as he knew what she was doing.

"Hello Master" Said Po, as he bowed and the Red Panda Master then spoke to Po again.

"Ready for training I see?" Said Shifu, as Po nodded and bowed nervously.

"Y-Yes Master" Said Po, as Shifu then spoke to everyone in general as he started the training session.

"Ok everyone, you are free to train. After that you have the day off" Said Shifu, as they all bowed and went to their training equipment. Tigress, as per usual, was using the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. Mantis was on HIS favourite equipment, which was the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. Viper was slithering and dodging on the Fiery Field of Death. Crane was practicing his balance on the Jade Palace Tortoise of Wisdom. Monkey was squeezing and flying through the Seven-Talon Rings. And finally Po...Was using the Adversary. He still didn't feel comfortable using the other training equipment. So he used the Adversary to build his confidence. He spent training that morning, practicing his kicks, punches, blocks, counters and other pieces of attack skills. He was progressing well according to Shifu and was surprisingly doing well for stamina. Another few hours later Shifu called the training session to a halt and asked his students to come stand where he was.

"Ok students. Well done, that was another brilliant session. Kudos to you Po for your first training session and for doing it more than successfully" Said Shifu, as Po smiled and bowed to his Master. Shifu then spoke again, as he dismissed his students.

"You are now free for the day students. If any of you need me I will be at the Moon Pool" Said Shifu, as all his students walked away to go do their activities. What nobody noticed though was that Po and Tigress were walking paw-in-paw, as they were happy. Tigress was her usual hardcore self, but was politer and nicer to Po, as she showed him love. When the rest of the Five weren't around, Po asked Tigress a question for their activities.

"So Tigress, what'd you want to do?" Said Po, as Tigress thought and then replied to him.

"You want to go to the peach tree?" Said Tigress, as Po gripped her paw a bit and smiled.

"Would love to kitten" Said Po, as Tigress' eyes widened at his usage of the word 'kitten'. Po had meant it as a romantic gesture, but Tigress' hardcore nature thought differently.

"What did you just call me?" Said Tigress, as she spoke at Po angrily. Po then realised what she was meaning and spoke again.

"Uh, I meant...Tigress" Said Po, as Tigress looked at him softly.

"Better" Said Tigress, as she continued to walk with Po. She didn't like it when people called her kitten. Regardless of whether it was one of the Five, Shifu or even her boyfriend. She saw it as a weakness. And that annoyed her. They got to the peach tree and sat down whilst still holding paws, as Tigress talked.

"So how was your first training day?" Said Tigress with clear interest. Po kissed her cheek and then replied to her, as she was smiling warmly from his light kiss.

"Yeah it went good. I didn't break anything or get exploded which was good" Said Po, as Tigress chuckled.

"True, but it was quite funny when you FIRST went through the training hall" Said Tigress, as she tried to hide her laughter for the sake of her boyfriend's embarrassment. Po blushed a bit and tried to retort.

"No it wasn't it was painful. My fur changed colour and I became a candle. Thats not normal" Said Po, as Tigress gave in to her urges and giggled in a rather un-hardcore manner. She put her hands over her mouth as Po looked at her in amazement.

"Did you just giggle?" Said Po in a happy voice. Tigress blushed a bit and looked away before Po spoke again.

"That. Is. So...Awesome!" Said Po, as he cuddled his girlfriend.

"I can't believe I made Master Tigress giggle, I mean I know your my girlfriend and you love me lots and stuff. But still" Said Po, as Tigress chuckled and spoke to him again. She rather liked his fanboy ways.

"You're such an idiot" Said Tigress, as Po held her waist and spoke to her in a soft tone.

"But you love me, right?" Said Po, as Tigress purred at him and nuzzled his chest.

"Only you Panda" Said Tigress, as she kissed Po's cheek. Po squealed with excitement and happiness of his girlfriend's affections. Tigress chuckled at his excited nature once more before Po decided to speak to her about the whole 'kitten' thing.

"Look Tigress, about me calling you 'kitten'. I wasn't calling you it because I think you're weak. You're not, I was calling you it because I was being romantic. It's my cute nickname for you. So can I please call you it sometimes?" Said Po, as Tigress sighed and gave in to her boyfriend. She was just too swayed by him to disagree. And he didn't really mean it in a bad way, just for cute effect. Plus she wanted something in return.

"Ok you can call me kitten when we're alone. But I want something in return" Said Tigress, as Po spoke to her softly.

"What is it?" Said Po, as Tigress spoke an unexpected thing. Something Po thought he would never see from her.

"I want to call you dumpling when we're alone" Said Tigress, as Po smiled and took her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. He then kissed her softly, as Tigress melted into it. She had to admit that Po WAS a good kisser. He was her first boyfriend and to be honest...She never wanted anyone else to be it. He was perfect...Her Panda. They broke the kiss and Po replied to her softly.

"Anytime kitten" Said Po with a smile. Tigress smiled back and cuddled into him, as she had a warm smile plastered on her face. Po then reminded her of something important they had to do.

"Tigress, we've got to tell Shifu about us. Remember? " Said Po, as Tigress nodded and got up with her boyfriend.

"Lets go then" Said Tigress, as she waked to the Moon Pool with Po. They arrived at the Hall of Warrior and seen Shifu meditating calmly. They walked up to him as Tigress spoke.

"Master me and Po would like permission for something" Said Tigress, as Shifu stopped meditating and looked at them. Tigress then spoke something he never expected.

"We are both in love with each other and want to be together. So can we date?" Said Tigress, as Shifu's eyes widened in unexpectedness of the question. He got on Oogway's staff, as he spoke to Po.

"Do you love Tigress, Panda?" Said Shifu, as he was testing loyalty of Po to Tigress. The Panda immediately responded.

"Yes Master. More than life itself. I would be more than happy to to anything for her. If she wants something I will do anything to get it for her and I will protect her with my life. Even if it means I have to die to protect her...I would do it instantly " Said Po, as Tigress was so touched by his comment. No one had ever said anything like that to her before and she loved it. She felt so warm and happy to be with Po.

"Then so be it. I wish you both the best in your relationship" Said Shifu, as he smiled at them.

"Thank you Master" Said Po, as he and Tigress left the Hall. Later on and everyone was going to bed. Po and Tigress were outside their rooms, ready to say goodnight to each other. The Five had learned of their relationship earlier and had congratulated them. Po held Tigress' waist as he spoke softly to her.

"It's so good that we can officially be boyfriend and girlfriend" Said Po, as Tigress agreed.

"Yeah it is. Well night Po, love you lots" Said Tigress, as Po smiled.

"Night Ti , love you too" Said Po, as he went into his room and went to sleep. Tigress done the same and went to sleep. Both of them were dreaming of each other as they couldn't wait to see each other again.


End file.
